Mythology
by Wicked Alexandria
Summary: My idea for a mythological creation story. Hope you all enjoy it. R&R PLEASE!


**mythology**

In the beginning, there was nothing, nor light, nor darkness. In this nothing only one species could survive. What they were and how they looked are long forgotten, but we know them best as Gods. To survive in the nothing they were forced to be in an eternal slumber, living only in their dream-world. But one of them, later known as the supreme goddess Sol, dreamed of a light, so beautiful, so wonderful and so expanded, it left her dream, and filled the nothing. With this, also darkness was created. This awoken Sol. Yet she could not see the darkness, as the light became her everything, her everlasting obsession…

… She had total control over the light, could shape it in every form she wanted. She did not notice when her light awoken another one of her kind. She didn't even know there was another of her kind, none of them knew. When the light awoken this god, later known as the supreme god Dos, he saw not the light, nor the darkness, he saw Sol and immediately fell in love. But Sol couldn't care less, the only thing that mattered to her was the light. Dos tried everything he could think of to get her attention, but all seemed to fail. She didn't seem to notice. In one last desperate attempt he tried to convince Sol to make a place out of the light, fully consisting out of light. He called this place Eden. This idea spoke to Sol and she started shaping, but since this was not her initial idea, she was sometimes forced to ask him for direction and thus forcing herself to recognize his existence. The longer they worked together, the closer they became and one day Dos saw an opening in her defences. He seduced her and from this a twin came forth…

… The twins were named Ara and Gus, sister and brother. For a long time they lived happily in Eden while Sol kept shaping. This she would do for eternity. But Dos got bored. He loved her but he knew she would never love him back. He had taught her lust and that was the only thing he was good for. It was he who raised their children but when they came at age, there was nothing for him to do as Sol now could manage Eden on her own. So Dos decided to leave Eden and go see if there was more than only this. His search wouldn't take long, actually you could say, it never had a start. For when Dos stepped outside Eden he saw something. He called them elements and named them by the names the elements gave him. Dos soon found out that he had power of control over these elements and started to combine them. He didn't know what it exactly was he wanted but there was a desire within him to create something with these elements. And thus he created our world. He named this world Lishada as he realized this world consisted of light and darkness. He had discovered not only the elements, but also the Shadow. He went to tell Sol of his creation but she could not care less. This saddened him but not for long. His daughter Ara showed interest in this new-found world and together they descended upon Lishada. As they both admired his work, Ara sensed there was something missing. She created the first living creatures that would be nearly as free as they were. She named them the Asgard, later known as the Fey. Feeling joyful over his daughter's creation, who showed to be much alike him, he sensed that the Asgard were not connected fully with this world. He made them undergo a ritual he called the Li-thal-ak but the ritual was only show. It was a power Dos knew that ran through all life but you had to feel connected with all and that was what the ritual was for. The Asgard worshipped Dos and Ara and for the first time they were called gods. They called Dos the ancient father, the supreme god, god of love and lust. Ara was called the goddess of life and Sol, who Dos could not stop speaking or thinking about, they called the ancient mother, the supreme goddess, goddess of the light. Of Gus they had no idea he existed.  
This was a peaceful existence. The Asgard had long happy lives but eventually they would die. Ara understood why and told them that since they were created by her hand, and not the hand that had created them, she could not make them live forever, like them …

…In Eden Sol and Gus, her son, lived a happy life. Gus and Sol would discuss the shapes and experiment with them, but Sol started to miss Dos to whom she had grown accustom. She sent Gus out to get him and with much displeasure he descended upon Lishada. When he looked around on Lishada he did not see what Dos and Ara saw, he saw nothing that could compare to Eden, his home. Quickly he found his way to the Asgard civilization and told his father that his mother wanted to see him. Dos departed immediately for he had never stopped loving Sol and she was still the most important to him. He left Gus and Ara behind, asking his son to give this world a chance. But Gus thought that this world was inferior and he used the Asgard for his own pleasure. Soon the Asgard would call Gus, the god of displeasure, for what Gus did to the Asgard hurt the new-found race.  
When Ara stood up for her creation, Gus laughed at her and asked her if she really thought these creatures where their equals. When Ara said that they were her children, he laughed at her and his cruel nature showed. He told her that if she wanted children that was a problem that could be solved. He raped Ara and left her behind, crying and angry. When Dos returned, he only found Ara, pregnant by her own brother. When she told her father what had happened he went to find Gus. It was a great battle and Gus was forced to accept defeat, but he never could accept it. He went to war with the Asgard, creating his own race, the Ishi, later better known as the Demons. The Asgard, which was a peaceful race, did not know how to stop the Ishi but Ara would come to their aid. Out of her anger from what her brother had done to her, she created an new race which was meant to stop the Ishi. She called them the Celestials, later better known as the Angels, but they were slaughtered. Yet still in anger, Ara started experimenting with combinations between her two creations. The first combination were the Faeries, who were playful, peaceful but capable of defending themselves, later would come the Elves, dwarfs, … last would be the humans, even after the creation of animals, which she created by combining captured Ishi with her own.  
Dos was not happy about what was happening to his world and although he was not content with how his son had turned out, he still loved both his children. Refusing to choose sides, he returned to Eden…

…Ara was winning the war but Gus now had marked this world. Through his war he had brought his own cruelty into the world. But Gus got tired of this world and left it to go back to Eden, where he knew there would always be a place for him.  
Now the world was unbalanced by the leftovers of the war. Ara did not know how to bring it back and concentrated on raising her child, her daughter Ephy. It would be Ephy who would bring back balance by introducing all races, the ones of her mother and father, to the Li-thal-ac. She would be the new goddess, the goddess of balance, worshipped by all, but she could not turn back the damage done by her parents. The natural cycle of beast eating beast had now come to existence. For a while everything went well. The order of nature was respected. But the Ishi, created to destroy, could not hide their nature. But Ephy knew this also was a part of the balance.  
Ephy and her mother would get more children, but then from the races they looked after. These were called Demi-Gods, would be mortal but only if they would be killed. Many demi gods came to existence. Also Gus, in his time on Lishada, had had his share of affairs with the mortal creatures. One time Ara and Ephy would return to Eden to visit the family. Both were seduced by Gus, both ended up pregnant.

Time would fly by, millennium after millennium, and the Li-thal-ak would fall into decay. Most of the gods fled back to Eden and when Ara saw that things were getting out of hand with the demi-gods she turned to her father. Dos descended for the last time on Lishada and created weapons which could let the mortal creatures defend them against the gods. Then he told all gods and demi-gods that Eden would close for good when the next full moon would show. Many gods and demi-gods returned to Eden but a small group of them stayed on Lishada. One by one they were slaughtered. Many demi-gods went to war against this, although their powers were weakened by the mortal blood. The Li-thal-ak would be forgotten by most and war now raged between all intelligent races.


End file.
